The present invention is directed to a microwave integrated circuit frequency translating apparatus and more specifically to apparatus used in electronic countermeasure (ECM) systems.
Fast phase shift or frequency translators are required in several areas particularly in the radar and electronic countermeasures (ECM) fields. A typical multimode ECM device using a serrodyne technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,312 entitled Multiple Mode Velocity Deception Apparatus and assigned to the present assignee. Such a system is typically mounted in the electronics pod of an airplane which wishes to deceive enemy radar by sending a false return signal. Because of the environment and the nature of the use of the frequency translator, it is desirable that it be economical, reliable, resistant to high "g" forces, versatile, of a relatively small size, and also able to operate over a wide temperature range.